With Love At Christmas
by Gosha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Its Christmas time, and what better way to share it with your family, the ones you love so much...especially if you haven't been with them for seven years. Merry Christmas to all


**_A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only_**

**Well, I had this little idea back 2 days ago, and because it was nearing Christmas I thought instead of letting the idea go to waste, I'd get cracking on it in time for Christmas. So here it is a little Christmas one shot! It's not very often you see a Christmas fic is it? Ah well, I hope you enjoy it**

_

* * *

_

-With Love At Christmas-

* * *

The sun had risen over the mountains, shining upon the snow that had fallen during the night. The trees were gently coated in a layer of frost, the white snow illuminating them, making them stand out amongst the many which were sheltered. The snow was deep and thick, smothered across the large open landscape, hiding the grass and flowers which grew there. It had attacked a near by garden through the night, covering the bushes and plants and the small bench in an ice cold tomb.

There was a small house, gently touched by the white substance a few meters away, smoke puffing out through the chimney and Christmas lights still shining and flashing in the windows. Inside, the warm family home was quiet and undisturbed as morning drew closer.

Goku smiled gently in his sleep as he snuggled down next to his comforting wife, dreaming of anything and everything, most likely food. Chichi turned over and pulled the blanket up to her neck, enjoying the final few minutes of sleep…when suddenly their bedroom door barged open.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" The youngster yelled in excitement, a large face filling grin on his face. Goku's eyes shot open in fright, whilst Chichi groaned and yawned. The little boy jumped up onto their bed and began to bounce up and down, laughing and smiling at his parents.

"Come on momma! Come on daddy! It's Christmas day! You got to get up now! I can't wait to open my presents" he told them. Chichi giggled and turned back over to face her youngest.

"Goten sweetie, don't you think it's a little bit early? It's only six thirty" she asked him. Goten's happy face dropped down to one of sadness.

"Awe, mom, I don't want to go back to bed. Please can we go down now? Please?" he asked sweetly. Chichi rolled her eyes, how could she refuse him? He was so cute with those puppy dog pupils and that sweet little Son smile. He was just like his father; he could get away with anything with that face.

"Oh alright, go and wake your brother up" she told him. Goten cheered loudly and jumped down off the bed, racing out of the room. Chichi laughed gently before looking down at her husband.

"Come on you, wakey wakey" she said nuzzling his cheek and kissing it. Goku smiled, his eyes still closed as she affectionately kissed and stroked him.

"Alright Chi, I'm awake" he said with a chuckle as she nipped his ear. He stretched widely and let out a yawn before finally opening his tired eyes to focus on her. She giggled at his cuteness, Goten soon bounding back into the room.

"Gohan's up momma!" he told her with a big grin.

"Yeah, I'm up" a sleepy Gohan added in as he leant against their bedroom doorframe. Goku smiled at his eldest as he sat up and rolled over to the edge of the bed.

"So can we go downstairs now momma? Please?" he almost begged. Chichi rolled her onyx eyes.

"Of course we can" she said as he cheered in victory and ran to the top of the stairs.

Before Goku and Chichi knew it, Goten was running down the stairs like a mad child, jumping up and down at the bottom, in anticipation. Goku and his wife gently laughed as they walked down the wooden stairs with Gohan sleepily trotting behind. Goku reached Goten and put his hand on the door knob ready to open the living room.

"I better check to see if Santa came" Goku told the small boy. Goten waited patiently as he watched his father peek into the room, still keeping the view a secret to him. Goku's eye brows lifted and a smile sprawled across his handsome features.

"Has he been dad!" Goten asked happily.

"He sure has…there are lots of presents!" Goku said over exaggerated, exciting his son even more. Goten's eyes and mouth widened more if possible, and within a second, Goku opened the door fully and Goten ran in.

His eyes, he swore, were deceived as he looked at the towering stack of presents. Never in his life had he seen so many!

"WOW! Momma looky look how many I got! Santa got me lots!" (XD, looky look...ha-ha! bless him) He said in amazement.

"Wow, aren't you a lucky boy. You must have been a good boy this year" Chichi said with a smile as she entered the room and sat down on the two seat sofa. Gohan's eyes almost bulged out at the amount that he had to. Since when could his mother and father afford so much? Surely they couldn't have? He let out the breath he was holding and went over to his pile, laughing at his little brother who was already ripping up wrapping paper. Goku smiled at his wonderful children before sitting next to his wife.

"I think they're happy" he said in a quiet tone. She looked at him with a loving smile.

"I think they are to" she said. He returned the smile, his attention soon taken back to his kids as he wrapped his arm around her, his arm drooping over her feminine shoulders casually.

* * *

A half an hour had gone by now and Goten was in the middle of opening a large present, whilst his older brother opened a smaller one. Goku sat and watched happily, Chichi out the kitchen making cups of tea. Goten struggled with a bit of the wrapping, a funny looking flower catching his eye.

"Daddy, what's this?" he asked as he dragged the present over to his father. Goku sat forward for inspection.

"Aah! That's mistletoe son"

"Mistletoe? What's that dad?" Goten asked clueless. Goku laughed, noticing how alike his son was to him…so clueless…

"Well, mistletoe is a special flower people use at Christmas. Its traditional that couples kiss under it" he told the boy.

"Couples kiss under it? Like you and momma?"

"Yeah…like me and momma" Goku repeated.

"Can brothers kiss under it?" he asked hopefully. Goku laughed whilst Gohan poked out his tongue.

"Sure, I see no reason why not" Goku told him, winking at Gohan after. Goten cheered and ripped the Mistletoe off of his present and raced over to Gohan. Gohan screeched (like a man) as he was tackled by Goten and kissed on the cheek.

"Eew, Goten! That was a slobbery one!" Gohan exclaimed, wiping his cheek. Goten laughed as he rolled on the floor. Gohan frowned.

"I'm sorry brother" Goten said hugging Gohan, "I love you" Gohan couldn't help but soften at that and smiled.

"Yeah, I love you to squirt" That's when Chichi came back in with two cups of tea, for Goku and herself.

"What's with all the commotion?" she questioned handing Goku the mug.

"I kissed Gohan with mistletoe!" Goten told her. Chichi rolled her eyes, a smile placed upon her lips.

"I bet Gohan loved that"

"Yeah…sure" Gohan muttered as he resumed opening his last presents. Goten walked up to his mother with a smile.

"Now you got to kiss me momma" he said. Chichi giggled and leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Goten pulled back and laughed.

"Now you got to kiss daddy, right dad?" Goten asked his father. Goku sweat dropped slightly but nodded.

"Of course son" he said looking at his wife.

"Um…well…" she said looking back and forth her youngest and husband.

"Come on momma! It's tradition!" Goten whined. Chichi sighed.

"Alright, alright" she said looking at Goku. He smiled and winked and took the mistletoe from Goten, holding it above them. He soon closed his eyes and moved closer and gently placed his lips on hers. Goten watched in wonder whilst Gohan blushed and turned back to his presents. They shared the kiss for a few more seconds, their mouths moving softly and gently, knowing their children were watching. Chichi then pulled back and shyly looked down at her hands like a school girl. Goku could hardly contain the laugh as he looked at the mistletoe once more before handing it back to Goten. Chichi looked at her youngest then suddenly grabbed him and pulled him up onto her lap.

"You little rascal!" she accused, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey mom, can I keep the mistletoe?"

"Of course you can"

"I'm gonna kiss Trunks" he whispered with a sly giggle. Chichi's eyes widened.

"I didn't think Trunks will like that too much"

"Exactly mom! It will be so funny!" he said giggling.

"Ok, if you say so" his mother said.

"Imagine kissing Mr Vegeta!" he said before the lot of them burst out laughing.

"Now that would be funny" his father exclaimed. Chichi giggled before kissing Goten again and ruffling his spiky hair.

"Go on, go finish opening your presents!" she said to him as he hopped off.

* * *

By dinner time, the presents were all opened and the Christmas dinner was almost ready to be eaten. Goten was playing with one of his new action figures whilst Gohan talked on the phone to his girlfriend. Chichi happily set the table with place mats and cups, placing a candle wit Christmas decorations in the middle. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that her father would be here soon and that Bulma and the others would be due there in less than 2 hours. They always came round after Christmas dinner to have a laugh. It was nice to all be together at this time of year. But this year was even better, because her sweet adorable Goku was here. She smiled like a clown at that thought, peeking into the main room to see him. He was sat on the floor by Goten, putting together one of his toys. How sweet, she thought before going back to her business.

Dinner was great and there was plenty of it for the whole family and more. But by the time Bulma arrived…it was all gone, thanks to the help of Goku. The reunion was wonderful…so fun and warm, everyone baring a smile of some kind. Even Vegeta seemed like he was having a good time and he even complemented Chichi on her snacks. Goten and Trunks played with their new identical action men whilst Gohan chatted to Piccolo. Sadly for Trunks, Goten did eventually surprise him with a sloppy kiss and run out the house laughing…needless to say…Trunks was not happy.

* * *

By late evening, the snow began to fall once more, but this didn't affect the warmth inside the Son house. Gohan had recently taken Goten up to bed and read him a story whilst Chichi tidied up the main room a bit, putting Goten's presents to one side. She stood back up and was about to walk out when Goku startled her by grasping her hand.

"Where you going?" he asked gently.

"To finish cleaning up" she said.

"We haven't opened our presents yet" he reminded her. Yes, she had forgotten about that so she smiled and walked over to their Christmas tree and sat down. He grinned and followed her actions. They only had two or three presents each, since they agreed they'd spend the money on the kids. Chichi was the first to reach for a present and she sweetly handed it to Goku. He smiled and instantly unwrapped it, his smile widening.

"Wow Chichi! Did you make this yourself!" he almost shouted as he looked at his new Blue Gi. She blushed and nodded. He smiled in appreciation and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! It's really cool!" he said pulling back, "I can't wait to test it out! It feels so strong" He put it to one side and reached for a small parcel.

"Ok your turn" he said handing it to her. She smiled gratefully and began to open it. She gasped when she did, finding a pink shaded gem inside, attached to a golden chain.

"Oh my goodness! Goku, where did you get this?" she asked in astonishment.

"I made it"

"You…you made it?"

"Yeah in Other World. When I knew I was coming back for the day I decided to make you something, but I forgot to give it to you. Luckily I ended up staying so since it was nearing Christmas I thought I'd give it to you then" he told her. She lovingly smiled and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you so much Goku! I love it so much!" she commented. He held her tightly back.

"I'm glad you do" he whispered into her hair. They opened their other presents not long after and when they finished they both sat quietly, admiring what they received. Chichi set hers aside and looked at her husband with love in her shining eyes. He returned it, edging closer to her, his eyes burning deeply into hers…the fire next to them enlightening them even more. Her smile faded as he leant closer to her, his eyes closing slowly, his lips reaching out to touch hers. Her eyes closed instantly, her lips meeting his affectionately and perfectly. It was more of a tender touch than a kiss as she pulled back, her eyes heavy like his, their noses almost stuck together.

He kissed her again, much firmer than before, his two hands cupping her cheeks to pull her closer…and to kiss her deeper. She moaned quietly as his tongue ventured out to touch her lips and teeth. She opened her mouth, his tongue delving in to play with hers. Her hand became tangled up in his hair from the heated passion as he grasped her by her hips and pulled her closer, wanting to have her as near to him as possible. He moaned as she removed her hands from his hair and let them snake under his t-shirt to stroke his stomach and chest. He smiled, his tongue abandoning hers and he kissed her softly once more before drawing his head back.

"I think it's time for bed" he whispered to her, his left hand stroking her cheek.

"I think so to" she whispered in return, that loving melting smile never leaving her features. He stood up and reached out his hand and pulled her up to. She beamed, about to walk ahead when she found herself being lifted up into his strong arms. She looked a little startled he noted, but she soon smiled again. He rubbed her small soft nose with his, a giggle escaping her lips as walked to the stairs.

"Merry Christmas honey" he whispered, kissing her briefly on her delicate lips. She sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" she replied, leaning her head on his broad shoulder as he began the journey up the stairs and to their bedroom.

_**

* * *

Ha-ha! Hello! Yes, I surprised you with a Christmas story! Don't you just love happy Christmas stories? Awe (grins) I do lol. Well, I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a bit fluffy, but I LOVE FLUFF! (Laughs like a maniac and gets an odd stare from cat) ahem…well, please review! And merry Christmas everybody! And remember, A dog isn't just for Christmas, it's for life (nods)**_

_**Kami bless**_


End file.
